


Let's Go to the Beach!

by Neroavan



Series: Shiratorizawa Week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Shiratorizawa, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroavan/pseuds/Neroavan
Summary: Shiratorizawa team goes to the beach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed.

“You got sunburned, Semisemi,” Tendou says out of the blue while eating an ice cream. Semi raises an eyebrow.

“Oh? Where?” he asks.

“Your back. I knew it, I totally pegged for someone who just gets tanned!” Tendou says with excitement before calling out to Yamagata. “Hayato! You lost! Pay up that five hundred yen!” he says with all smugness in the world.

“Fuck you Tendou,” Yamagata curses as he tries searching for his wallet in his pile of clothes, Tendou’s pair of eyes watching him as close as humanly possible.

Semi is baffled. “You guys… made a bet on if I get tanned or sunburned?”

“Yeah, Tendou here challenged me,” Yamagata says as he continues to find his ever-eluding wallet.

Semi turns to Tendou in annoyance. “How dare you use me as a way of getting money!”

Tendou just grins his creepy grin. “Semisemi, I think it’s better if you put some cream on your burn; it’s really red now. I’m speaking from experience after all.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

* * *

 “Semi-san got sunburned?” Shirabu says as he tries to stifle his laughter. His upperclassman just glares at him as Reon applies cream on his back.

“Says someone who doesn’t even get out of the shade. I fucking swear that you’re just gonna melt in a puddle of salty shit,” Semi grumbles, earning his junior’s glare.

“I don’t melt the moment I step out of the shade. I don’t get sunburned either.”

“Hayatooooo! Did you hear that?! Kenjirou doesn’t get sunburned! He tans! I get another five hundred yen!” Tendou yells from far away. Semi swears that he heard a ‘Damn you Tendou’ following it.

“That’s the fourth time Tendou won a bet against Yamagata today. I think he must have two thousand yen now,” Ushijima says as he finishes reapplying sunscreen, wiping of the excess on his palms and getting a volleyball. “Is there anyone up for a match of beach volleyball?”

Semi sighs as Goshiki volunteers going against Ushijima.

‘ _There he is, the super volleyball idiot_ ,’

* * *

 In the end, the team gets sunburned, in the case of Semi and Tendou, and tanned, in the case of Ushijima and Goshiki. Reon remembered reapplying sunscreen from time to time, while Shirabu and Kawanishi just stayed in the shade. They were only forced out of it when Tendou dragged them out either to race against them in swimming or to play a match of beach volleyball.

Semi’s sunburn still stings on the ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Beach
> 
> Better late than never.


End file.
